Just Press Pause
by FloridaorBust151
Summary: Once again on Hiatus...Sorry! Sequel to History Does Repeat Itself! The Cena kids are all grown up, see what trials and tribulations they are going through in their ongoing struggle to find themselves! Bad at summaries, just read it! R & R PLEASE!
1. They Can't Know

**A/N: Alright, I'm doing the sequel! I have lots of ideas, so hold on folks this could be an interesting ride! I don't own any famous wrestlers, just characters that I have created! Oh yea, I lied about Rene Dupree's age in my quickie preview of this story, he's 14 years older than her! Oops, my math skills have failed me once again! Wait, I don't have any math skills! Aha, I have found the answer! Ok, I'm done now! Enjoy and review!**

**The first few chapters will give you a peek into the Cena kid's lives, this chapter revolves all around my favorite, the one and only, Sydney Marie Cena!**

_**They Can't Know**_

Sydney's POV:

Here I am, twenty fricking three years old! I'm well on my to becoming a professional ballet dancer, it's only taken about 15 years of nonstop ballet classes, and four years at Julliard. My life hasn't exactly been a piece of cake, well, unless there's a dogshit-flavored cake around somewhere! I've been working my but off since I was 7 years old, that's when I decided that I wanted to be a ballet dancer.

Ah, to be the principle dancer for the American Ballet Theatre! I've overcome so many obstacles just to obtain my dream! I'm 5'5 (we still don't know how I ended up so short, considering that mom is about 5'7 and dad is 6'1 or 6'2!), and weigh 115 pounds. I'm trying to lose a few more pounds, cause we all know that ballet dancers must be tiny things. I used to be a size D cup, but I had the reduction surgery and am now a size 36 B. I wish that I hadn't have been cursed with the family boobs, but there's not a whole lot that I can do about it. I don't really feel about thinking about my body any more, it depresses me.

Currently, I'm standing with my leg up on the bar, stretching out before class. The bars, bless the instructors little hearts, just happen to be in front of a mirror. Mirrors have definitely become the enemy as of late. Stretching has to be my least favorite part of dance, it gives me too much time to think. God, there's so many things that I wish I could change about myself. Here's a list that I started the other day, while stretching at the bar.

I should be an inch or two taller.

I really need to weigh about 105, well, 110 at the most.

I need to work out tons more, it would help me to have a few abs, like a 4-pack or something.

I must work on my dancing more. If I even want to have a chance at the ABT, I've got to greatly improve.

I've got to start eating less junk food, wait, just make that food. I need to stop eating food for a few weeks.

I need to be more confident in myself. I know that I have all of the skills and then some, I've just got to use them!

I really need to lighten up on myself.

I wish that I could get that blasted list out of my head, but I just can't. I'm a total perfectionist in everything that I do. I can never go halfway on anything, and it's a damn pain in my flat derrière!

My class gets out around 6 p.m. giving me enough time to head to my loft-apartment and clean up before my little sister, Winsor gets there. She called me a few days ago, begging to come stay with me so she could get away from my family's crazy house. I love Winsor, so I have no problem with her crashing at my place. It's a 4-hour drive from West Newbury to NYC, and if she left around 2:30 she should get her by 6:30 or 7 p.m. Winsor and Shawn are probably my favorite siblings out of them all. Josh is an arrogant jock, Mary is a little two faced bitch, and Mike is just a kid.

I wish I were more like Winsor. She could care less what others thought of her, she's got a lot of self-confidence, even if she thinks otherwise. Winsor is a punk rock diva (not the wrestler) with long blonde hair with pink highlights in it. She's got her eyebrow and bottom lip pierced. I'm not sure if she's got any tattoos, but I'm sure that she'd show me if she did. She's a bit of a drama queen, but it's bearable!

I decided to change into a pair of jazz pants and a hoodie before Winsor got here. Everyone thinks that I am WAY too skinny, but they don't understand the world of Ballet. In the world of Ballet I am F-A-T, fat! They can't grasp the concept of practically starving yourself for your career, but it's not just a career to me, it's my life, my passion. I'm not a total anorexic; I just don't eat a lot. Half a meal a day, or sometimes I just skip it.

I try not to think about food. The cabinets in my house are bare, only the top shelves have some food in them, mainly soup or some junk food that Winsor threw up there. The food is pushed way in the back, so I can't reach it without a struggle, whereas Winsor is 5'9 and can reach it no problem. The fridge has a carton of milk, lettuce, and some water bottles in it. I'm not home much, so I have a decent excuse for not stocking up on food.

I got bored waiting for Winsor, and turned on my Beyonce CD and ran through some Ballet positions. While dancing around the room, my eyes fell upon the picture of my boyfriend of 4 years, Rene Dupree. Rene was probably the best part of my life right now. He was a total sweet heart, and treated me like royalty. Whenever I was down he would do something to make me feel better. God I love that man! I've known him since I was 5 or 6, but I doubt that he ever thought about dating me until I was about 17. You see, Rene is 14 years older than me. So when I was 6, he was 20. Yea, I know that 14 years is a little extreme, but he doesn't act like your typical 36-year-old guy. I have kept him a secret from practically everyone in my family due to his history with my mom and dad.

Rene used to chase after my mom when I was a little girl, but he changed a few years later. He had a girlfriend, but they broke up when I was 17. He would hang out with my uncle Charlie (Charlie Haas) and his friends. I got a crush on him when I was 15, so all of a sudden, I started hanging out with all them guys just to be around Rene. I got my first REAL kiss, (you know tongue in mouth kiss) from Rene when I was 16. Now, I had been kissed by boys before, it actually started back when I was 5, but none of them had frenched me. Not even my middle school boyfriend Chad. I can still remember that moment perfectly. Rene had been drinking, and I volunteered to drive him back to the hotel. Rene started babbling on about Frenchmen and kissing, then he turned towards me an asked me, "Have you ever been French kissed by a French guy?"

I responded by telling him no, and continued driving. He told me that as a Frenchman he was up for the challenge. I just laughed, and informed him that he was French Canadian! I parked in the hotel parking lot, and was about to get out when Rene stopped me and pulled me in for my first French kiss. That was a great night! I've brought that night up to him as of late, but he doesn't remember it. Said he must've been really drunk that night!

After he broke it off with his girlfriend a year later, we started flirting on and off, but due to the fact that I was jail bait, nothing every happened. A month after my 18th birthday, Rene asked me out, and the rest is history. He has been practically my first everything, from real kiss to the first person I had sex with. Now, I don't know how younger guys are in bed, but let me tell you, those older guys REALLY know what they are doing!

The only people in my family who know about my relationship with Rene are Winsor and Mary. I told Winsor about it, but Mary happened to catch Rene and me in a make out session on my couch. She had been in New York with a friend and their parents, and decided to stop in at my place without even a call. She had taken Winsor's spare key, and just walked in like she owned the place. She saw Rene and me, and I have been blackmailed by her for the last 2 years. I can't tell inform my parents about anything that she does, like her fake ID, or the college parties that she attends, or she will spill the beans about Rene. I hate that little bitch as much as you can possibly hate a family member. I should just tell my parents myself, but I just can't hurt my mom like that. I know that she and dad will freak out, and dad will probably wind up in a fight with Rene. For now, this is something that they can't know.

I was startled from my thoughts as Winsor spoke up.

"You can never stop dancing can you?" she asked.

"No, I guess I can't! How you doing?" I asked running over and giving her a hug.

"I'm better, now that I'm away from everyone. That house just drives me CRAZY!" Winsor replied, sitting down.

"I can understand. How's everyone doing?"

"Mom and dad got in a fight today, I don't know what about, but dad's pillow is now conveniently located on the couch, so mom must be pretty pissed off. Leah is packing up and is now moving into Shawn's apartment over in Louisville. Uncle Randy and Aunt Stace aren't too pleased, but they are still helping her move as we speak. Josh is, well we don't care about him or Mary. Mike is annoying as usual." Winsor retorted, getting up and heading for her stashed food. "How are you doing? You got a lot skinnier Syd, you are tiny enough to be a dancer. You should stop losing weight."

"I'm fine. No, I'm heavy for a dancer. How's the love life going?" I replied, changing the subject.

"Ha, what love life! How's Rene doing?"

"He's great. SmackDown is on the road right now, but he should be back in a few days. I miss him." I answered, staring as Winsor shoved some Jelly Bellies in her mouth.

"That's cool. Hey, we should go catch a movie or something!" Winsor exclaimed, jumping up.

"That'd be cool! Let me go change first!" I replied, getting up and going to my room to change.

A few minutes later, I came downstairs in a pair of hip-hugger jeans and a fuzzy v-neck sweater. It was January in New York City, so it's pretty cold out! Winsor brushed her hair out, and then we put our coats on and were off.

**A/N: So how did y'all like it? Gimme 4 or 5 reviews and I'll post another chapter! Syd seems to have some image issues doesn't she? How about her relationship with Rene? Let me know what ya thought, REVIEW! Peace out y'all!**


	2. So Far Apart

**A/N: HaPpY NeW yEaR eVeRyBoDy!!!!!!! Hehe, I had fun playing with the letters!!!! This next chapter deals with Winsor and Josh, and maybe Shawn, I haven't decided yet, guess you'll find out by the end won't ya? I actually own all of the characters, cept the Pro wrestlers, John Cena, Rene Dupree, ect. But y'all should know that already! Please review, and enjoy!**

_So Far Apart_

Winsor's POV:

I love it in New York City, it's so much more fun out here then back in Massachusetts. I'm grateful to Syd for letting me stay out here so much, but she understands how it is at home. At least, I think she does. Anywho, I've really got to start looking for my own place, because I have to get away from that house. I'm the black sheep of my family, and really only get along with Syd, Mike, and my mom. Shawn is ok, but I don't ever see him anymore. Josh and Mary are poor evil, and dad and me don't see things eye to eye, EVER. I want to be a pro wrestler, dad is dead set against it. I bet that if Mary wanted to be a wrestler, dad would be fine with it.

Josh and I, well that's a different story. I don't think that we've gotten along since middle school. We were both really popular, and hung in the same circles, but we never got along. In high school, I had been one of the most popular girls, but I got over that really fast. In 9th grade, I started dressing like a punk, and then got dropped by all of my so-called "friends." Josh was mainly responsible for it too, the damn prick. He started spreading rumors about me, that weren't even close to being true, but since it came from the holy Josh's mouth, everyone believed it. My older brother Shawn, tried to stop the rumors, but even he couldn't. Shawn was always decent towards me in school, at least for the 2 years we were there together.

Sophomore year, I turned full on punk rock chick. I started hanging out with the older, uh how should I put this, more experienced kids and it all went down hill from there.

I will admit that I was a full on stoner in high school, and was your textbook example of a bad girl. If there was a party happening, you could bet your life that I would be there! I ditched classes left and right, and have been caught smoking in the girl's bathroom more times than I can count! Looking back, it's a miracle that I graduated this year. God knows that I sure didn't deserve to!

Junior year, Mary joined Josh and me in high school, and Josh made it clear that I embarrassed him, and that he highly preferred Mary over me. An all too familiar instance pops into my head when I think about the cruelest thing that Josh has ever done to me.

Flashback to a random party during junior year

_I was at a rocking house party with some of my friends, and was having a great time. There was enough alcohol to open our own bar, and the weed was off the hook. I had been brave that night, and was experiencing my first dose of ecstasy. That shit was tight! This was one of those rare parties, where there were punks, jocks, and dorks mixed together, and my dickhead of a brother Josh was somewhere around here. I'd even seen Mary, the hoochie in training hanging all over some senior guy. She was drunk off her ass! Jason Orton, co-captain of the football team, neighbor, and long time crush, suddenly appeared out of nowhere._

"_Hey Winsor, how ya doing?" Jason asked me._

_"Man, I've never been better. This party is rocking." I replied, dazed out._

"_Yea, it's pretty good. So you want to dance?" He asked._

_"Thought ya'd never ask!" I replied, jumping up from the chair I had been chilling in. He took my hand, and we made our way into the middle of the room, just having a good ole time. _

"_Winsor, are you high right now?" Jason asked me._

_"Now what gave you that idea?" I asked, laughing._

"_You're acting like it, and I can see it in your eyes." Jason replied._

_"Well, I might've had just a teensy tiny bit of weed, and maybe some x, but nothing else, at least not yet!" I confessed._

"_You know that stuff is bad for you right?" _

_"What are you, my mother?" I replied._

"_No. Well, thanks for the dance." Jason answered, as he turned and walked away._

_I shrugged my shoulders, and turned to some random guy and started dancing with him, because I just HAD to dance! I started to feel my buzz wearing off, so I went to find my friend Jeff, so I could hit him up for some more weed. I bumped into Josh along the way, and made him spill his beer all over himself._

_"Oh shit, Josh I'm sooo sorry!" I said, trying not to laugh._

"_Damn it Winsor, I thought I'd told you not to talk to me anymore." Josh yelled._

_"Well sorry." I replied._

"_You know what, you're an embarrassment to our family. Why couldn't you have died when mom gave birth to us, everyone would've been better off! I really wish that Mary were my twin instead of you! " Josh shouted, as everyone turned to watch us fight. I was literally stunned by what he had said. We had fought before, but he had never wished me dead. It'd never been that hurtful before, or at least never seemed so cruel to me. I just turned away, and had my best friend Shay drive me back to her house, while I bawled my eyes out._

End Flashback

Josh and me never talked after that unless it was forced upon us. He virtually replaced me with Mary, and I was glad that he had. It still hurts to know that your twin brother hates you, but at least it was a mutual feeling.

"Hey Wins, you ready to go out to the club?" Syd asked, bringing me back to reality

"Oh, yea. Let's go." I replied.

Back in MA, Josh's POV:

Ahh, a nice quiet night at home, and most importantly, no Winsor! I wish that she'd just stay down there, but we all can't get what we want. Everything would've been fine between us, if she hadn't become so weird during high school. I mean, we weren't close in middle school, but she wasn't a total embarrassment then. In high school, she went and turned the anti-cool, she became a druggie.

I can't even believe that we are related, it's like total opposites. Well, except our love of wrestling, but she doesn't have a chance of ever becoming a wrestler, at least not while I have dad convinced that she shouldn't be! Yup, I had been able to crush that dream of hers, plus, druggies can't be wrestlers. She'd never make it anyways. Don't think of me as a bad guy, really I'm doing the world a favor. Now if Winsor were more like Mary, than I'd feel completely different about it.

Mary is a great little sister, even though she just broke up with my best friend Jason. She's a little player, and has guys older than me whipped! Mary is keeping up the good reputation of the Cena family, and is a shoe in for prom queen next year.

"JOSHHHHHHH!!!!!!" my little brother Mike screamed, running into the room.

"Ah, what is it Mike?" I asked.

"MARY IS GONNA BEAT ME UP!!!" He yelled, ducking for cover.

"What you do to her?" I replied, flipping channels on the TV.

"I went in her room, and stole her diary!" he answered.

"That's your problem dude, I'm not getting involved."

"AHHHHHHHHH!! Josh, I'm going to KILL Mike!" Mary screamed.

"You can have this back!" Mike said sheepishly.

"It's about time." Mary replied, snatching the tiny book back. She let out a huge sigh, and then went back up to her room. Mike sat down next to me, and started rambling on about something, until I got annoyed.

"Mike, go back up to your room. You're bothering me." I said, pushing him off the couch.

"Fine, be that way." He answered, sulking back up to his room.

Finally, peace and quiet.

Winsor's POV:

Syd and I got back to her apartment around 2:30 a.m. and a few of her friends had returned with us. We were all a little tipsy, but not flat out drunk.

"Hey, let's just sit and talk everybody!" Sydney suggested. Karlee, (one of Syd's dance friends) Brittany, (another dancer) and I all plopped down on the couch, and just talked randomly, until Brittany burst out, "When and where was the first time y'all had sex?"

"Wow Brit, that was a random out of nowhere question!" Syd exclaimed.

"Yea, no kidding!" replied Karlee.

I didn't reply, and jus laughed with all of them.

"I know its crazy, but guys I'm serious here!" Brittany said, trying to get us to stop laughing. We all couldn't shut up, so finally she blurted out, "Fine, I'll start off. I was 16 and he was 17, and we were camping with our families, and we both snuck off in the woods. After we finished, we saw a bear!" Brittany said, laughing the whole time.

"A bear? You are so lying!" Karlee shouted.

"No, I'm not lying! Well, ok, maybe it was a squirrel!" Brittany replied, falling off the couch.

"Ok, well I'm still a virgin at 20 years old! I want to wait until it's the right guy!" Karlee said, helping Brittany back onto the couch.

We all turned to look at Sydney, and she just smiled and didn't take the hint.

"Come on Syd, spill!" I said, slugging Sydney on the arm.

"Guys, you've all heard this before!" She said, trying to get out of it.

"I don't remember!" I replied, sticking my tongue out at her.

"Oh alright. I was 18, and…" Syd began to say right as her cell phone went off. "It's Rene, I've got to get this!"

She jumped up and went into the kitchen area and we could hear her get all giddy as she talked. Brittany and Karlee both fell asleep on the couch, leaving just Syd and me awake. I decided to be nosey, and listened to what Syd was saying.

"Uh huh, you're going to be back tomorrow? That's great baby! I can't wait to see you! Yea, Karlee, Brittany, and Winsor are over. Winsor's staying here, yup she got sick of being at home, not that I can blame her! We were out at a club, I'm just a little drunk! Oh, alright I'll see you tomorrow! Love you too, bye!"

"Rene's going to be here tomorrow?" I asked.

"Yea, he'll be here for a few days, until SmackDown goes back on the road." Syd replied, all happy looking.

"Well, I don't want to intrude on any of your guys "quality time," I'll go back home. I can stay with my friend Janice if I need to get away." I suggested.

"Aw Wins, you don't have to go!" Syd replied, getting a drink of water.

"It's cool! You've had me here for 3 days, I don't want to overstay my welcome."

"Whatever you say. Just call me when you feel like coming back. Now let's go to sleep!" Syd said. We both crashed on the floor, with some pillows.

**A/N: Yes, Josh is a JERK!!!!!! Winsor was a wild child in High school, and trust me, she is still involved in some of her wild ways! So I didn't get to Shawn in this chapter, I will next time! Gimme 5 more reviews, and I'll do the 3rd chapter! Peace out homie g dogs! LoL, sorry, that just slipped out!**


	3. Mother Knows All

A/N: Don't own anyone famous, DUH! Sorry it's taken me so long to update, I've been kinda busy and have been planning the next few chapters for this story in my head! This chapter deals with Ashley! By the way, thanks for your reviews everyone, I feel loved!

Mother Knows All

Ashley's POV:

"John Felix Anthony Cena, get your ass in here!" I yelled out hoping John would hear me in the garage. Seems like whenever John is home he's in that garage, playing with his cars. Not like I could blame him for hiding out in the garage, I've been a total bitch for the past few weeks. I don't know what my problem is lately, maybe I'm going through menopause? That would be nice, but I'm only 39 so I doubt that I'm menopausal!

John came running into the house, and stopped a few feet away from me.

"What's up Ash?" He asked, looking at me.

"I need you to pick up Mike from detention, and drop Mary off school. It's a cheerleading night." I told John, while I loaded the dishwasher.

"When are you just going to let Mary get her license?" John replied, sitting down.

"I'll let her get it when she proves that she can handle it. Mary has got to get her grades up. She has D's in two of her classes, and the rest are all C's. That's not acceptable." I answered.

"Ash, two D's are not going to kill her. Give the girl a break." John retorted.

"I'll give her a break, when she actually starts applying herself. I wouldn't be on her case if I knew that she was actually trying to do well in school. I've gotten calls from her teachers, and according to them Mary is just sliding her way through school. She's too busy talking and flirting to do her work." I informed him.

"Alright Ash, but I still think that you push her too hard. She's 16, let her have some fun in her life!" John replied, standing up.

"Oh she has fun, trust me she has fun. Now get going, Mike is probably waiting for you. I'll get Mary." I said, starting the dishwasher.

John sighed and then went back out to the garage and started up his prized low rider truck. I then went down the hall towards Mary's room, which happened to be Syd's old room. I heard her talking on her phone, so I knocked on the door.

"Mary, can I come in?" I asked.

"Yea, come on in mom." She replied. "I'll see ya at the game! Bye Chad!"

"Oh, it's Chad now?" I said as I leaned against the doorway.

"You got it. He's like the hottest guy on our basketball team, not to mention the most popular guy in school! Of course it's Chad now!" Mary replied as she put her phone back in her purse.

"Poor Jason Orton has been replaced, in three days! You move quickly Mary." I chuckled.

"Actually, I've been going out with Chad. You knew that, didn't ya?" Mary asked as she tied her shoes.

"Oh, I thought it was Tom then." I replied, looking around her room.

"There was Tom, Chris, Chad, and Jason. So many men, so little time!" Mary cheerfully stated.

"You're right. Well, your dad's waiting for you in the car. Cheer good!" I replied, walking out of the doorway. At least Mary was keeping her options open, or at least that's what she said. Jason had broken up with her a few days ago, and I don't even think she cared one bit. If she wasn't careful, she could end up in some trouble. Mary better slow her roll a little bit, she's only 16 years old. I don't want my youngest daughter ending up like I did at 16, pregnant.

I swear that my most of my kids think that I'm stupid or something. They forget that I was their age once. Sydney and Winsor think that I have no idea what's going on in their lives, well they are dead wrong. Syd insists that she doesn't have a boyfriend, but I've seen a pair of guy's shoes in her apartment. I also know that Syd has the beginnings of anorexia, she just won't admit it to herself. I wish that Sydney would just realize that although her dream is to become a principle dancer, she shouldn't have to starve herself to get there. She's so tiny, she looks a year or two older than Mike! I've brought the eating disorder up to her before, but Syd just shuts down if you ask her too many questions. She hardly comes back home to visit, and I really miss my baby girl! I guess that I'll just have to ride these waves, and will be there when her world comes crashing down on her.

The Winsor and Josh situation breaks my heart. Those two HATE each other, and make life very tough around the house. I will be the first to admit that Josh is a jerk towards her, and has done too many hurtful things to count. Mary doesn't help the situation much. Her and Winsor go round and round, and Mary usually wins. I still don't know why those two don't get along, but I think it has something to do with Jason Orton.

I have this nagging feeling that Winsor is still doing drugs, but I don't have anything to prove it. I know that she was caught up in that shit a year or two ago, and she has told me that she doesn't do it anymore, but there's still this feeling in the pit of my stomach, and it's telling me that she's still using. I never told John about Winsor's druggie days, because then there would be no way that he would ever give her the ok to become a wrestler. She's 18 years old, and I've told her that she should just go to Louisville and start training. She can live with Shawn, he would be good for her. But she wants John to support her, which I can somewhat understand. Josh will be moving out soon; him and Jason are going to the OVW to continue their wrestling training. Josh is a good kid, when he's not being an insensitive jerk. He definitely gets that from John; John was an ass when he was Josh's age too.

Shawn seems to be the most normal out of all of the kids, maybe that's because he's not really my son, by blood that is. He is a fair, honest, all around decent guy. Josh should take some lessons from him. Personally, I think that Leah is the reason that Shawn is a great guy. Leah says jump and Shawn pulls out the trampoline and starts jumping. That boy is WHIPPED! I'm really glad that we took Shawn all those years ago. He's an asset to this family, and it's almost like he's my own son. He knows what happened to his real mom now, but he doesn't get too upset about it. He just says that while his mother is dead, his mom is back home in Massachusetts. Shawn sure knows how to melt my heart!

Mike is my little terror of a son. He is why John and I quit having kids! The kids a pistol, but has his sweet moments. I'm worried that he's going to end up influenced by Josh, and get an attitude, but so far he seems fine. I'm always getting phone calls from his teachers, so much that we're all on first name basis! Mike constantly bugs Mary, which is only because he wants her attention. He basically likes all of his siblings, although him and Syd are the furthest apart. I think it's the age difference.

This is one of the few peaceful moments in the Cena household, when it's practically empty. Josh is in the basement working out with Jason, and the rest of my kids are gone, Mary is cheering at the basketball game, and John probably took Mike to get some food. Our dogs, Dirk and Sadi both died last year, but they were really old. Dirk was like 18, and Sadi was 16. Syd was devastated, because Sadi was HER dog. She'd gotten her when she was a puppy, although after she left for Julliard Mary considered Sadi to be her own. Dirk was my old boy, even though John was the one who wanted him. Well, maybe Dirk was everyone's old boy. He was a sweet dog, so was Sadi. I miss those two.

I heard pounding footsteps coming up the basement stairs, and discovered that they belonged to Jason. Jason is almost over at our house, or Josh is usually over at Jason's house. The two are inseparable.

"Hi Jason. How are you doing?" I asked, looking up at Jason.

"I'm doing really well Aunt Ashley. Thirsty though." He replied, while digging though our refrigerator.

"That's great. So, you excited to be leaving for Louisville in a few weeks?" I asked him.

"Yea, I can't wait. 4th generation wrestler right here! You might want to get my autograph now, it'll be worth something later!" Jason cockily retorted, giving me his father's trademark smirk.

"My, my, you are certainly Randy's son. You got the cockiness down perfectly!" I laughed, while I rolled my eyes.

"Damn straight! Oh wait, now I sound like Uncle John!" Jason replied, opening a bottle of water.

"Yea, you're sounding like John now. Well, you better get back downstairs to finish your work out with Josh." I said, directing my attention back to my newspaper.

"You're right. Hey, when's Winsor supposed to be coming home?" Jason asked me before he descended back down the stairs.

"Uh, I think she's coming back in a week. Why?" I told him.

"I was just wondering. Thanks." Jason quickly answered as he ran back down the steps.

Now why was Jason asking about Winsor? Oh well, he is a strange guy. I have to admit, that Stacy and I always talk about the two of them going out, getting married, having babies! Jason definitely got his father's good looks, Winsor would have to be stupid not to have noticed that. Ah, I can see it now…

A/N: So, it kinda sucked, but at least y'all got to see what Ashley is really like now. Winsor and Jason? Hmm, there's an idea! Please review, tell me what ya thought, gimme some ideas, y'all know the drill. Peace Out


	4. Concert

**A/N: Yea, I have no idea where I'm going with this chapter yet, so I guess we'll all find out at the end of it! That was kind of confusing, oh screw it! I own the whole Cena family cept John, and I own the whole Orton family cept Stacy and Randy! On with the chappy!**

Mary's POV:

The basketball game was awesome! Our boys won the game 59-14, and Chad had scored 27 of those points! My baby is the best! There were a few parties taking place after the game, but I would most definitely be going to the party at Chad's house. It was going to be off the hook! Now I just had to get my parents to let me go. I'll just ask my dad, he's cool like that!

"Babe, you ready to go?" Chad asked me as he leaned on his car.

"Just a second, I've gotta call home real quick!" I answered pulling out my cell phone.

I dialed our number, and it rang a few times before Mike answered the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hey Mikey! Is dad there?" I asked in my sweetest voice.

"Yea, hang on. Daaaaaad! Phone!" Mike yelled. A minute later I heard my dad's voice.

"What's going on Mary?" He asked.

"Nothing much dad! Can I go to a party tonight? It's at Chad's." I begged.

"Uh, you're not staying there are you?" My dad questioned.

"No, I'm only going to stay for a little bit, and then I'm going over to Cindy's house and staying the night there. Is that ok?" I lied.

"Sure. Have fun pumpkin!" My dad replied.

"You're the best dad! Thank you! I'll see you tomorrow. Bye!"

"Ok, bye!" dad said before he hung up the phone.

I put my phone away, then got into Chad's car and we were off to his house.

Winsor's POV:

I think I shocked the hell out of mom when I walked through the door.

"Winsor, you're home early?" my mom stated.

"Yea." I replied as I walked towards the stairs leading to the basement where my room is.

"Did you and Syd get in an argument or something?" my mom asked me.

"No, she just had some stuff to do." I answered.

"Oh, alright. Just to give you a heads up, Josh and Jason are downstairs working out." Mom informed me.

"That's just GREAT!" I replied, as I started downstairs. My room is past the weight room, so I would have to see Josh.

When I walked past the room, Josh was trying to bench about 350 pounds, and not doing a good job of it.

"Don't hurt yourself there." I commented as I walked by.

"Shut the hell up crack head." Josh replied as he place the bar back on the holder.

"Free country, I don't have to shut up." I remarked, preparing myself for the upcoming verbal free-for-all.

"Well, no one hear could give a shit about what you have to say." Josh answered, standing in the doorway.

"If you don't care, than why are you wasting your time and breath on me, when you could be working out?" I replied, leaning against the wall.

"You know what, fuck you Winsor." Josh exclaimed, getting madder by the second.

"Whoa, chill out man. Let's get back to working out." Jason said, trying to play the peacekeeper.

"You should listen to your friend, he's the only intelligent one you have." I remarked as I walked into my room and locked the door behind me. I fell back onto my bed, and then decided to call Jason's sister, Melanie.

She didn't answer her phone, so I left her a message and told her to call me back when she got this message. I just relaxed on my bed, bored as hell, until my phone rang.

"Hello?" I said.

"Hey Wins! I just got your message! I didn't hear my phone when ya called!" Melanie exclaimed.

"Oh, that's cool! So, what are you doing tonight?" I asked.

"Uh, there's some band playing in Boston. A few of us were gonna drive down there. You should come!" Melanie replied.

"What band?" I asked her.

"Uh, I think they're called Crossfade. I've heard a few of their songs, they are pretty good! Breaking Benjamin might be there too!" Melanie answered.

"Sounds tight! Who are we driving down with?"

"Sherry, Tom, Jimmy, Benny boy, Tonya, the usual. We're leaving in like 20 minutes, so you better hurry up and get ready!" Melanie told me.

"Ok, I'll be over in 10 minutes! See ya chica!" I replied as I hung up the phone. I quickly changed into a pair of tight jeans, and then put on a black tank top that had a zipper going across it. I grabbed my jacket, and then put my pink and black Ethnies on and then walked out of my room. Josh and Jason weren't in the weight room anymore, and I breathed a sigh of relief. I ran up the stairs, and ran smack dab into my dad.

"Whoa there Wins, whats the rush?" he asked me.

"I'm going with Melanie and some friends to a concert down in Boston. They are all leaving in like 10 minutes" I replied.

"Oh, what bands?" dad asked.

"Nothing that you would like. Bye." I answered as I hurried past him.

"I want you home by 1 a.m. Winsor." Dad told me.

"Yea right dad! Like that'll happen!" I replied.

He just let out a sigh, and then went down into the basement. I put my jacket on, and then ran over to Melanie's house. The door was unlocked, so I just walked in. The Orton house is like my second house.

"Hey there Winsor!" Aunt Stacy said as she saw me walk through the door.

"Hi aunt Stacy!" I answered.

"So you're going with Mel to Boston?" she asked me.

"Yes I am! It sounds like fun!" I replied.

"It probably will be. So, you're looking good Winsor!" Aunt Stacy told me.

"Thanks, you look good too! I can't believe that you quit wrestling!"

"Well, when you get to be my age, you don't want to be running around in a very short mini skirt. It's just not the same!" Aunt Stacy replied.

We both laughed over that, and then Melanie ran down the stairs.

"Hey Wins! You look totally hott!" Mel exclaimed.

"Yea, I know!" I joked. "You look great too. I'm gonna have to borrow that shirt sometime!"

"No way, last shirt I let you borrow I never saw again!" Mel replied, sticking her tongue out at me.

"So, you ready?" I asked.

"I am, but Jason's not." She answered.

"What, Jason's going with us?" I stated in disbelief.

"Yea, he asked if he could go, and I don't have a problem with it. Why, do you not want him to go?" Mel asked, getting a worried look on her face.

"No, no problem here." I replied. I heard a horn honking in the driveway, and Mel and me ran to the door. Everyone was waiting in the car, and we went outside to talk to them.

"Hey guys! We're ready, but we're waiting on my bro." Mel told them all.

"Uh, that's cool. Wait, we only have room for one more. I'm sure we could squeeze Wins in here, but Jason too? That's kinda pushing it!" Sherry stated.

"Oh man, maybe I could, well, uh hang on here comes Jason." Mel replied.

She ran over to Jason, and they talked for a minute, and then they both walked over to the group.

"Jason's gonna take his own car."

"Well that's nice of him!" I replied, pulling out a cigarette.

"Yea, it is nice of me." Jason answered, grabbing my cigarette and stomping it out.

"Hey, that wasn't cool Jason." I shouted.

"Oh well." He remarked.

Mel had already gotten into Sherry's van, and shouted out to me, "Wins, you might want to ride with Jason. It's way too crowded in here."

This was just great. I looked over at Jason, and he just walked over to his car and opened the passenger side door for me. I sighed, and then got in. Jason shut the door, and then got in and started up the car.

We followed behind Sherry for a bit, and then Jason passed them.

"Do you even know where we're supposed to be going?" I asked him.

"Yea, Mel told me directions before we all left. I want to beat them there." Jason replied.

"Oh, ok." I answered as I turned on the radio and stared out the window.

We sat in silence for a good 20 miles, until Jason started talking to me.

"You know, I never did anything wrong to you. You don't have to be such a bitch towards me."

"Yea, well you're friends with my ass of a twin brother. That's enough right there." I replied, not really saying that I was jealous that he went out with my little sister instead of me. The boy had kissed me the day that he asked out Mary! I felt lead on, or used. It's ok that I feel that way, right?

**It sucks, I had more, but it didn't fit in this chapter! Sorry for the wait, I've been super busy! Please review!**


	5. Confrontations Galore

**_A/N: So here I go! I finally found some inspiration for this story! I'm going to give you a warning, it's going to take me a chapter or two to get back into the groove with this story, I gotta get used to the characters again! Enjoy, and review! For some clarification on ages:_**

**_Cena Family;_**

**_Sydney is 23, Shawn is 20 soon to be 21, Josh and Winsor are both 18, Mary is 16, Mike is 12, Ashley is 39, and John is 43._**

**_Orton Family; Randy is 42, Stacy is 40 and 3 quarters, Ben (adopted son, blood brother to Melanie) is 21, Leah (adopted daughter) is 19, Jason is 18, Melanie (adopted daughter) is 17 soon to be 18._**

**_Other characters;_**

**_Rene Dupree is 37, Chad (Mary's current boyfriend) is 17 and I think that's about it for now._**

**_Sorry, I just had to clarify that. It's been a while since I worked with these characters. Wish me luck, and here goes nothing!_**

_Confrontations Galore_

Sydney's POV:

It is so nice when Rene is here with me. I miss him so much when he's on the road.

"Babe, where's all the food?" Rene asked, as he dug through my cupboards.

"Uh, I haven't had time to go shopping. We'll have to go tomorrow." I replied.

"Ok. Whatever you say." Rene responded.

"So, how was it on the road this time?" I asked him.

"It was fine. I can't seem to get my mind off of you though, and that poses as a problem while I'm in the middle of a match." Rene answered, as he sat down next to me on the couch. I cuddled up close to him, and fully relaxed once he had an arm wrapped around me.

"You've lost more weight. Babe, you are way too skinny. You haven't been eating again, have you?" Rene asked me, a concerned look on his face.

I looked away from him, and stared blankly at the wall.

"I'll take that as a no. Syd, you are beautiful the way you are. You are skinny enough to be a dancer. This is starting to get out of hand."

"Rene, relax. I'm in control of everything, including my weight. You wouldn't understand. I have a really good shot of getting into the next production, and I wouldn't just be in the corps, it would be a secondary character. I can't blow that by gaining any weight. Not now, not when I'm so close." I told him.

"Wow, you have a shot at it? That's great babe. I'm proud of you either way, but you can keep your weight down in healthier ways. Starving yourself won't help you, not when you're dancing. What have you eaten in the past two days?"

"Hmm, I think that yesterday I had water, and a salad with no dressing. I split that salad in half and ate the other part today." I confessed.

"That's not enough. You need more than that for energy." Rene scolded.

"I know, I know. Enough of this already." I sighed, as I got up off the couch and walked over to the window. I peered down at the traffic that was blocked up below my apartment. Rene got up and walked over to me and encircled his arms around my waist.

"I'm sorry. I only bring it up because I love you and worry about you." Rene quietly said as he rested his chin atop my head.

"Yea, I know. I guess I should be grateful, most girls' boyfriends tell them that they are too fat." I replied.

"And I say those guys are fools." Rene stated. He picked slung me over his shoulder, and then started his way back to our bedroom. A giggle escaped my lips as he carefully set me down on the bed and captured my lips in a kiss.

"I love you." I whispered.

"I love you too Syd." Rene answered before he began ravishing my mouth again.

Winsor's POV:

This car ride was going to drive me insane…I couldn't smoke, I couldn't stand the music that Jason was forcing me to listen to, and I was going to go insane.

"You're quiet." Jason commented.

"I need a cigarette. Can we please pull over for a minute?" I asked, almost ready to beg.

Jason sighed, and then pulled off the road and into an empty parking lot.

"Go ahead, go smoke your cigarette. I swear I can see your hands twitching." He blankly stated.

"Thank you so much!" I exclaimed as I jumped out of the car and pulled out my pack of cigarettes. Yea, I'm not even going to deny it, I am addicted to the cancer sticks. Oh well, I guess I could be addicted to worse.

"Winsor, come on." Jason hollered from inside the car.

"Just let me get through half of this, and then I'll be set till we get there." I yelled back. This boy was going to drive me insane. I inhaled my last puff, and then put out the cigarette and stored it away in the box. It was only half gone, and hell yea I was going to finish it later.

"Took you long enough." Jason scoffed.

"Ya know what, just leave it alone Orton." I replied.

"Fine, I will. I only bug you about the smoking because I care about you."

"Uh huh, you care about me. I'm so sure. Just get back to driving." I smartly remarked. Jason didn't reply, he just abruptly pulled off the road and turned the car off.

"What the hell? Why did you pull off the road?" I shouted.

"Just shut up and listen to me Winsor. I do care about you. I always have. We used to be like best friends, and I wish that we still were." Jason said, as he looked straight at me.

"Well we aren't and will never go back to being 'best friends.' We grew up, we're different now than we were back when we were kids. Get over it." I said, as I stared straight back.

"What the hell happened to you? Winsor, you used to be the sweetest girl alive. Everyone loved you, I don't know, you just had this wonderful vibe about you. Ever since 9th almost 10th grade you've been so different. You've had an easy life, we've all had an easy life. You can't honestly tell me that you changed because of your life." Jason said, with a fire in his eyes.

"You have no idea about my life. You may think you do, but you don't. Just fucking drop it already Jason." I replied through clenched teeth.

"I know a lot about your life. I know that you're first kiss was with me, back in 6th grade. I know that you broke your arm in 4th grade when you, Josh, Ben, Mel, and me were playing at our tree fort. I know that in 8th grade you made the honor roll for the whole year. I know that in 9th grade you broke my heart when you started dating that guy, Adam, who was in the 11th grade. I also know that you gave it up to him a few weeks before your 15th birthday." Jason said in a raised voice.

"Jason, just stop it. I don't need a replay of my life through your eyes. There is no need to bring up Adam in this discussion." I replied, as I looked out the window.

"No, I think we need to bring up Adam. After your 5-month relationship with him, after you had sex with him, everything changed with you. You weren't ready for that step yet were you?" Jason continued, in a quieter voice.

"And what if I wasn't?" I commented, as I began to chew on my nails.

"Winsor, what are you saying?" Jason asked, I could feel his eyes on the back of my head.

"I'm saying that I wasn't ready for that step. Adam was though. That's how it goes." I answered.

Jason was silent, and then I heard him take a deep breath.

"If you weren't ready, but he was,and you guys...than that means that…" Jason trailed off. "That means that he…"

"That means that he raped me. You happy now Jason? Adam Mason RAPED ME." I shouted. I unbuckled my seat belt and bolted out of the car. I could barely see where I was running too; the tears were pouring out of my eyes and blurring my vision. I tripped over something and fell down in the ditch I had been running in. I hugged my knees to my chest, and just let the tears stream down my face. I had spent the last three and a half years of my life doing anything possible to forget that night, and Jason Orton had just made me remember it all over again.

Jason's POV:

I was still in shock over what Winsor had just told me. Josh had only told me that he had walked in on Winsor and Adam, and that she was a slut. He didn't even know the truth I bet. He had been the ones who had started all the rumors about Winsor…why? He couldn't have known what really had happened, other wise he wouldn't have caused all the problems that he had. Josh might've been an asshole, but there is no way he was that cruel.

I got out of the car, and ran to wear Winsor had fallen on the ground. I could hear her sniffling, and saw her hugging her knees, slowly rocking back and forth.

"Wins, I'm so sorry. I'm sorry that I brought it up…I'm sorry I didn't know" I softly said as I hugged her in my arms.

"You wanted to know why I changed so much, there's the answer. All I've been doing since that night has been trying to forget everything. Nothing works, not the drugs, the alcohol, nothing." Winsor sniffled.

"Does anyone else know about this?" I asked her.

"Josh does. He walked in on it, and just kind of went into shock and then walked out. I tried telling him what really happened, but he just freaked out, called me a dirty whore, and then started all the rumors. Only one other friend knows, but she's too cracked out to remember anything important. Jason, no one can ever know about this. Promise me that you'll never say a word." Winsor told me.

"I promise. I won't tell anyone else. It's just between us." I answered. I kept her wrapped up tight in my arms as I maneuvered us to our feet and started walking us back towards the car.

"Jason, I don't really feel like going to the concert anymore." Winsor softly said.

"That's good, because I don't either. Let's just go for a drive." I answered.

"Alright." Winsor replied. The tears were still running down her face, and her eyes were puffy and red. I started up the car and just started driving, no destination in mind.

**_A/N: So the real reason behind Winsor's change! Please Please Please review and let me know what y'all think! I finally updated…GO ME! Have a Merry Christmas everyone!_**


	6. Why?

**_A/N: wow...it's been a while since I've updated. My apologies!So yup, I'm just going to try to pick up where I left off a long long long time ago! Hope_**

**_y'all enjoy!_**

_Why_

Winsor's POV:

Jason just kept driving while I had my head pressed against the window. I was still trembling a bit, but was not going to allow the tears to fall. I had cried

too much over what that asshole had done to me, and I was just plain sick of it. Occasionally Jason would lightly rub my shoulder, but that did not help

much.

"I wish I knew what to say Wins..." Jason quietly said as he stared straight ahead at the road.

"It's alright. I don't want you to say anything. In fact, if you could just forget that I ever told you that would be great. I just want to forget it myself."

I replied, as I took a deep breath.

Jason just sighed and turned off the highway and drove down the road until a he pulled into the parking lot of a small park.

"What are we doing here?" I asked, as I looked up.

"I don't know. It just seemed peaceful." Jason replied.

"Oh...ok. I'm sorry I'm being a bitch. You are the only person who I have actually told this too." I stated.

"It's alright. I'll allow it this time." Jason answered with a smile. "Come on, let's go for a walk, there's a kind of cool fountain over there."

"So you've been here before." I said, as I got out of the car.

"Yea, a few times. I come here to think once an' while." Jason told me while he locked up the car.

We walked side by side in silence until we came upon a pond filled with coins that had various levels, each level had a small water fall coming from it.

"This is pretty." I commented as sat down on the brick wall that enclosed the pond.

"Yea, it's nice I guess." Jason replied as he stood a few feet away from me.

A few more uncomfortable minutes of silence passed by, until I heard Jason clear his throat.

"I'm sorry I believed all the shit that Josh said. I should've known better, and I should've stuck up for you. I guess I was just jealous, because I had this

crush on you. I was mad that Adam had gotten to you first, and even if I had've made a move I just felt like you were out of my league." Jason confessed.

"It's alright Jason. I didn't expect you to stick up for me, but I did expect my own brother to at least believe me. When he walked in on while Adam was just getting the

last of my clothes off, I thought I was saved. I thought that he would pull Adam off, or at least try. He didn't. He just shook his head and walked out shutting

the door. I'll never understand why he didn't believe me, or didn't help me. All I know is that not only did Adam steal my virginity, he stole my relationship

with my brother. Both of those are two things that I'll never get back."

Winsor took a deep breath, than slipped off her shoes, and put her feet in the pond as Jason sat down next to her.

"Mind if I join you?" Jason asked, as he pulled off his shoes.

Winsor just looked up at him and smiled. She scooted a bit closer to him, and rest her head on his shoulder. Jason in return wrapped an arm around her shoulder. Was this the

beginning of something or was it just the re-kindeling of an old friendship; whatever it was didn't matter to either Jason or Winsor as they sat there in a now comfortable silence.

Mary's POV:

I slid out from under Chad, and grabbed my bra from off the bedpost where it had landed thanks to Chad.

"Where's my shirt?" I asked, as I slid my pants back on.

"Uh, do I look like I care?" Chad replied as he lit up a cigarette.

I let out a deep sigh, then got up to find my shirt, and finally found it laying by the door. I slid it over my head, an then sat back down on the bed.

"So you're out of here?" Chad asked as he pulled on his pants.

"Yea, I'm out. But I'll see ya in school. You can drive me home right?" I replied, as I put on my shoes.

"Are you serious? I mean, I'm already home. Can't you have your brother or sister come an pick you up?" Chad stated as he looked at me.

I let out a ticked off sigh, and then looked at him. "Chad, Josh is out somewhere and you know that Winsor and I don't get along. God, it's not like I live more than 5 miles away."

"Well, it's a nice night for the walk, an you know you could use the exercise. You've packed on some pounds Mary." Chad coldly retorted as he started logging on to his computer.

"Whatever jackass. Don't expect to be gettin' anything from me anymore." I said in a raised voice.

"Ha, like I really need you? Sweetheart, I'm the hottest guy at high school. I could have any girl doin' anything I want at the drop of a hat." Chad replied with a laugh.

"Ya know what, I'm out of here. I could use the fresh air anyways." I replied through clenched teeth. Right as I walked out his door I heard Chad.

"So I'll see you at school slut."

I walked down the stairs, and then out the front door. What an asshole...but what the hell, he's the hottest and most popular boy in school, and I should just be glad that he picked

me to be the flavor of the month. It's a mega popularity boost for me, and that's all that matters.

**_A/N: So there you have it, a new update…FINALLY! It's shorter than I normally write, but at least it's something! I have to get back into the writing groove! Let me know what y'all thought, and be on the look out for more updates!_**


End file.
